Opposite Day
by Phillip the Nickel
Summary: Raven is cast into a portal which sends her into a world where the Titans are the villains and the villains are the heros. Full summery inside! Please Read and Review! RobRav
1. Prelude

It is I…PHILLIP THE NICKEL! Well I had another idea for a Robin and Raven story! Hope you like it!

Summery: After a strange portal shows during a fight, Raven is cast into a world where the Teen Titans are the villains and the villians are the heros. Rob/Rav

Only this chapter is in Raven's POV! No other chapters will be!

Opposite Day

Dimension…that was his name…the stupid guy in the pink suite did this to me. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in this mess. Hopefully this is a dream, but I knew deep down it wasn't. Here I am lying in 'my' bed. Only in this universe it's Jinx's bed. Yes, I said Jinx's bed. How is this possible? Well I'll tell, but only because I have nothing better to do.

It all started yesterday, a burglary was taking place so the Teen Titans sprung into action as usual. We arrived at the scene only to find a very fat man dressed up in a pink jump suit. My eye just twitches at the thought. He gave a _very _long speech about who he was and what his plan was, just like all the would-be criminals. I didn't think this guy would be hard in the least. For once, I was wrong. He didn't fight very well, but I had a strange feeling about him. It was as though he was waiting for something. He just had a strange look in his eye that caused me to shudder. Then it happened.

A giant portal opened up out of no where, and who was the closest to it. I was…I'm always the lucky one aren't I? I was sucked in without a chance of escape. The only thing I remember was hearing Robin screaming my name. Then nothing…I don't remember seeing any colors or swirls like Starfire described when she fell into a portal. It was as though I was teleported immediately. About one second later after I fell through the portal I was on the ground. No memories of what happened between the entering the portal and the exiting.

I decided to look around a bit to see where I was taken. Was I in the future like Starfire? No, because the Titan's Tower is right in front of me. I thought. Something was strange about it though. Instead of a 'T' it was an "F". That was the exact moment I knew something was wrong, and I had to find out what.

I walked away from the sandy beach toward the tower, praying that nothing was wrong. I knew something was though. There were flowers everywhere I turned, Lilies, Roses, Daisies, Buttercups, and some I couldn't name. We didn't have flowers around the tower. I looked toward the Tower in hopes that it was close, but it kept getting farther and farther away. I hadn't realized how tired I was, or how hungry. I tried to keep walking, but everything just went black. I awoke feeling cool and refreshed like I would be if I was in an air conditioned room. I opened my eyes to find myself in my room. 'It was a dream and nothing more.' That's what I kept telling myself, but again I was wrong. My troubles began when spotted the picture on the side table. It wasn't Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and I. No….It was Slade handing Blackfire a strange looking necklace, and Control Freak and Gizmo stuffing there faces with cake while Jinx rolled her eyes.

I looked at the picture frame and saw. BLACKFIRE'S BIRTHDAY. Suddenly, I heard the door slid open. I looked up only to see Blackfire, Slade, Control Freak, Jinx, and Gizmo looking at me.

"Don't come near me!" I said with a deadly voice.

Blackfire stepped forward. Giving me a strange look.

"Az…"

"We're not going to hurt you! We only want to help…you can trust us." Blackfire said in a loving voice.

Where am I and what kind of hell have I gotten myself into…

Well that's the prelude! Hoped you liked it! What's going on? What kind of world has Raven gotten herself into? Read and Review.


	2. Unanswered Questions

Hey, I'm glad ya'll like the idea! I hope you like it as much as you liked my other story! Hope you like this chapter! I want to say a thank you to all the people who reviewed! THANKS!

Phillip the Nickel

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…just the plot.

This chapter is NOT in Raven's POV!

Raven was confused. She didn't like being confused, it made her feel stupid. Blackfire continued to walk toward her with her hands up. It was as though she was trying to calm her down, or just trying to stop her from attacking them. Well, whatever it was, she didn't like it.

"What have you done with them, Blackfire?" Raven glared at her.

"Ok…what 'them' are you talking about…and how do you know my name?" Blackfire said while lowering her hands.

"Don't play dumb with me," Raven's eyes darkened. "You know who exactly I'm talking about…Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg! Where are they, and what have you done to the tower!"

"I knew it, she's one of them." Jinx said with a monotone voice.

"How do you know them?" Blackfire said while giving Raven an uneasy look.

"They're the Teen Titans…they're my friends. What have you done to them?" Raven screamed causing all the lights in the hallway to go out.

Blackfire and the rest of them turned extremely slowly toward the hall and slowly back to Raven.

"Ok…we obliviously don't need to tick you off…" Control Freak said slowly.

"Shut-up, C Freak!" Gizmo said while slapping 'C Freaks' head.

"Who are the Teen Titans?" Slade said while tilting his head in an innocent fashion.

They honestly didn't know who the Teen Titans were. Raven could see the confusion on their faces. Then it snapped. Blackfire, Slade, Jinx, Control Freak, and Gizmo were…the Teen Titans. So the Teen Titans must be…

"Tell me what does the 'F' on the tower stand for?" Raven asked urgently.

"The Fantastic Fireflies!" Blackfire yelled proudly.

And Raven thought Teen Titans was bad.

"And you're super heroes?"

"Yes."

"What are Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg?"

'The Fantastic Fireflies' looked at each other in confusion.

"Surely you know…there the most dangerous people in Jump City." Slade stared at her.

"How is this possible?" Raven whispered to herself.

"Well I'll tell you!" Control Freak then magically pulled out a giant sheet and put it against the wall. Then, he continued to pull a slid show machine out of his pocket. (ya gotta love cartoons) A picture of Starfire was shown on the screen sending starblots into buildings, earning a gasp from Raven. It looked like Star but her expression was wrong. It was full of hate and anger, instead of the innocent look…which quite frankly looks just like the face Slade has on right now. 'Creepy' Raven thought.

"This is Starfire…quite a hottie if I do say so myself…" Control Freak stopped for a second when he when he saw the glare Blackfire was giving him.

"Cough…Cough She is Blackfire's sister. She came from Outer space to try to destroy her, but was stopped and sent to jail, but not before she swore revenge. Sadly, she escaped not long ago. Luckily, she hasn't done anything…yet." Control Freak said while slowly shifting his eyes toward Raven, to try to make things interesting.

Click Raven heard the screen change but she didn't want to look up. All her friends were evil. She couldn't believe it, and to make matters worse, her enemies were now the heroes. 'What kind of world is this?' Raven, finally, forced her head up to look at the picture. It was of Beast Boy, but like Starfire, his expression was different. He had a goofy expression on his face like usual, but only now it seemed insane. He was destroying a jail, setting all the inmates free.

"This is Beast Boy…able to change into animals…and that's about it, but he's a tough one to beat," Control Freak looked over at Slade. "Some of us had trouble capturing him."

Slade started to poke both of his index fingers together and looked away.

"How could I hit a poor helpless kitten?" Slade said with big puppy dog eyes.

Everybody rolled their eyes.

Click Raven couldn't take her eyes off the screen now. She was in to much shock. Here was Cyborg, under what seemed to be a microscope, flipping everybody off. He seemed to have a smug expression on his face, like he knew all of your dirty little secrets.

"Here," Control Freak said while pointing to the screen. "Is Cyborg…"Criminal Mastermind."

Gizmo spoke out of nowhere. "He is not a mastermind!"

"You're just mad because he's just as good at mechanics as you are." Control Freak laughed.

"No he's not!" Gizmo screamed.

"Yes…"

"Both of you shut up!" Jinx yelled.

Both of them went into Chibi form with huge crying eyes.

"Well as I was saying before I was sooooo rudely interrupted," Control Freak said while glaring at Gizmo. "Cyborg is under a microscope because that was the only way we could see him."

"He had used a shrink suit to go into Gizmo's body. He was trying to destroy his brain." Jinx said in a monotone voice.

Gizmo shivered.

Raven kind of snickered to herself. 'They act like us.' Raven's eyes grew large at the thought. 'They act like us…Slade not being able to hit a kitten, Control Freak making fun of Gizmo about Cyborg, Gizmo being good at mechanics and arguing with Control Freak about everything, and Jinx being the quiet but smart one. Slade is Starfire, Control Freak is Beast Boy, Gizmo is Cyborg, and Jinx is…me. But what about Robin…I guess that would be Blackfire.' Raven realized with a shock.

"Show the next slide Control Freak." Raven said.

"Okay…wait how do you know my…"

"Just show the slide!" Raven yelled causing the lamp to explode.

"Sheesh, you're like Jinx!" Control Freak said while taking a step back.

Jinx and Raven rolled their eyes.

click Robin showed on the screen. Out of everyone Robin looked the most different. His mask was off and instead of the usual red and green outfit, he was wearing what looked like 'Evil Slade's' uniform. Only now instead of black and orange, it was black and red complete with an 'R' on his left shoulder. His hair wasn't even spiky. It was hanging in front of his face shadowing his eyes. Raven couldn't even see the color. 'This must be an alternate reality.' thought Raven. Robin was sitting at what seemed to be a desk. He had his chin resting on his hand and was smirking. Raven already didn't like this Robin. The picture was obliviously taken from a video clip.

"Now this is Robin…our most dangerous enemy." Control Freak started until Blackfire interrupted.

"That's right and if we don't find out his plan the whole city will…"

"Please Blackfire, calm down, we will find him and stop him." Slade said softly.

'It was as though their bodies had been switched. Here was Blackfire acting just like Robin when it came to Slade, and Slade was trying to calm her down just like Starfire would.' Raven came out of her thoughts when she heard Control Freak speak.

"Well, anyway, Robin is extremely insane. His hobbies include: terrorizing us, driving Blackfire on the brink of insanity (Blackfire glared), and making up false plans to lure us away from his real plan. He's one bad dude." Control Freak said while shaking his head.

"Well that concludes our slide show! Tune in next time for Gizmo's baby pictures!" Control Freak said while stuffing the slide show machine in his pocket. The sheet just magically disappeared.

The Fantastic Fireflies turned toward Raven to see her reaction, but Raven didn't have a reaction. Her face was blank.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos"

Then she was gone just like that.

Raven teleported to the shore of the island where the 'F' tower stood. She had to see for herself. She had to see if the Teen Titans were really evil. Raven flew into the city hoping to find answers, but little did she know that someone was watching her every move.

Hope you liked this Chapter! I will try to update tomorrow! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! Leave suggestions if you want! I want to say a thank you to those who reviewed! This is going to be a longer story then Jinx's Curse. The Rob/Rav part won't happen till later, but it will happen! REVIEW!


End file.
